Mine to Protect
by STARSOUPS
Summary: Bunny finds out that Pitch has been torturing Jack, and he goes a little crazy. He keeps Jack in his Warren, not letting anyone near him and referring to him as his 'mate'. How does Jack feel about all this? Can the Guardians calm Bunny down? Rated T for violence and suggested themes, as well as language. I do not own ROTG or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Why? Why do I torture Jack like this? I love him, really! J-just… Anyways, yup! It's Jackrabbit! That means a dead winter spirit and a giant rabbit in love. The things I become obsessed with, huh? So rated T for language, violence, and suggested themes. I do not own ROTG or the characters blah blee bloo blah. EDIT: ****Thank you 50shadesofpitchblack! I fixed it :). **

It'd been happening for months now. Almost a year, according to the marks on Jack's wrists. It started out rather simple, Pitch had come by his lake, they'd fought, and Pitch had left. Jack didn't think much of it; he definitely didn't think he needed to bother the Guardians with it, as busy as they were(especially Bunny). So he'd let it go.

Then things had gotten worse. The nightmare king had taken the next fight to his lair. Jack noticed Pitch being harsher this time, and after giving it his all the poor boy still ended up in chains with his staff again broken in two.

"The Guardians are going to kill you when they find out about this", Jack had growled. Pitch only laughed.

"Those Guardians will be torn to pieces", he'd said.

"Not likely, _bitch._"

"Really…?" With that the Boogeyman had opened a large nightmare sand curtain, revealing a large, infuriated, caged beast. Jack gasped. The eyes were a glinting crimson, very unlike its knife-sharp rotting teeth (Toothiana would have definitely _not_ approved) and its long claws just barely swiped outside the cage. Pitch inhaled deeply. Ah, the smell of terror! He'd never tire of it. After sinking against the wall, Jack mustered up the courage to ask.

"W-what is that thing?" Nonchalantly, Pitch had shrugged.

"Not really sure myself", he admitted. "Business was booming one day and, well, _this _happened."

"So, Jack", Pitch cupped the boy's trembling chin. "Unless you want your precious friends becoming fearling food, you'll do as I say, yes?"

Unable to do anything else, Jack had merely nodded.

After that it became a routine; Pitch would come for the boy, take him into his lair and, once he'd gotten his fill of fear, send him on his way. That lasted for roughly six months.

Then it got worse; much, _much _worse. In the snow that caked him, Jack shuddered. There was nothing crueler than watch Pitch did to him next. He'd rather be beaten, or burned, or _anything_ than that; anything than… than…

He heaved a sob and vomited into the snow.

Was there nothing Pitch wouldn't do to extract fear from him? The most terrifying thought was the more Jack let himself be abused like this, the stronger Pitch became. He was sure if he was mortal, there wouldn't be much more his body could take.

Right now, he wasn't sure how much his spirit could take.

* * *

I'd started a little over a year ago. Aster had thought it was just annoyance at first. The little ice brat would come to his Warren and wreak havoc, freezing together eggs and dropping the temperature at least ten degrees. Then he'd just laugh and leave. Everything seemed normal until the last time Jack came over. After the boy nailed his ears with a snowball Bunny had snapped and started yelling at him (in his defense, it was really mean of Jack to hit him in such a sensitive spot). Now, this was not an unusual occurrence, the two fought regularly, but this time it was… different. This time Bunny had seen the flash of hurt in Jack's eyes when the Pooka spat out harsh words. He'd felt bad about it, but his pride pushed him to keep going. So he had. He'd scorned the winter spirit and reprimanded him harshly and, yes, brought up the blizzard of '68. Only when he'd seen the tears welling up in Jack's cerulean eyes did he finally stop. He would've apologized too, but Jack had stormed out of the Warren.

After that Jack stopped coming. There was no peep from him whatsoever.

Bunny started to get worried. He wanted to leave it (Jack was a strong boy, he'd get over it) but the more he tried to forget about it, the more he seemed to relive the day. Even his precious googies had gone unpainted when the Pooka kept having visions of a crying Jack. Soon, he wasn't sleeping either and his eating patterns became abnormal, to say the least. Aster just wanted to hold Jack and make him feel better… He wanted to see Jack again and _prove_ that he _did_ care for him. If was going to be really honest, he'd tell the boy how beautiful he was. The milky skin, bright blue eyes and crooked grin made his heart race…

Aster shook himself. He couldn't really think of Jack that way, could he?!

If he was being really, _really _honest… Yes.

"Crikey…" he grumbled, and lay down on the ground with a groan. Would he tell Jack? _Could_ he tell Jack? Sighing, he considered. Well, the boy would probably laugh at him, or maybe even get mad, or (Aster cringed) go tell _North._ On the other hand, he'd barely eaten, slept, or worked in the past few weeks.

Yeah. Yeah, he'd tell him.

* * *

The next morning Aster woke up early, bright eyed and bushy tailed, and left for Burgesses.

Dang, the town was a mess! Slush littered the streets and branches had fallen from some of the strongest looking trees. The wind was howling like an angry wolf while sleet and fat snowflakes cascaded from the skies. Anxiety suddenly clutched at Bunny's heart.

Where was Jack? Was he hurt? In battle? Still mad about their fight?

"Find him.," he whispered shakily. "I have to find him…!" As quick as he could, he bounded to the lake. It seemed that place had the worst weather, not to mention it was Jack's home. The snow was laid on thicker than thick and the storm made it difficult see. When he tried sniffing around, most of the sleet made it difficult to catch Jack's scent. Although, he found it eventually, along with the coppery scent of blood and… _something else_. Something he knew he'd smelled before, but not in a long time. Fearing the worst, he quickened his pace against the wind and finally made it to a bump in the slush. He shoved the snow out of the way and gently brought a shuddering, sniveling body to his chest. Without a second thought, he thumped the ground and rushed Jack to his Warren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews! I have a few notes about this story. First off, this has nothing to do with my last story. In this universe none of that happened. Second, I'm trying to make it more detailed than my last story, so expect longer chapters than in Shadows Inside. Last, next month is National Novel Writing Month and I'm going to be working on something then (I won't put it online, I'm hoping to actually publish it), so updates might be kind of slow come November. Anyway, you're probably here to read the story, not listen to me ramble. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR ITS CHARACTERS! OH, one more thing. There's one little part in here that's kind of awkward-weird (You'll know it when you see it). I've seen it in a few animes and wanted to put it in, so I'm going to ask you to please not judge me *hides in a corner*.**

* * *

Jack was only half-conscious when he felt himself being lifted. He didn't put up much of a struggle, spooked as he was. All he managed to do was squirm tiredly and let out a horrified sob. Maybe if he were in a more stable state he would've recognized the bluish gray fur in front of his face, or the smell of paint and lilies mixed with spring air. Perhaps he would've noticed the strong furry arms that cradled him were so unlike the lanky, bony limbs of Pitch. However, the poor child delirious, so those factors were non-existent in his mind. Now he was feebly trying to protect himself from further hurt, even though there was no immediate danger for him to protect himself from.

Bunny noticed his passenger begging to wiggle in his hold and tightened his grip in the slightest, eliciting a terrified whimper from him. His heart clenched. He hadn't meant to frighten Jack! He slowed momentarily to nuzzle the boy and whisper gently in his ear, and that seemed to calm him somewhat. Aster resumed his task at full speed.

When the tunnel opened up in the Warren egglets obediently scattered away from the hole and gave their leader room. Bunny brought Jack to a clear lake and dipped his paws in. As soon as he brought the water up, though, it ran down between the pads of his paws and dripped from his fur. He huffed and decided on another route. He bent his head down and lapped at the water, getting a good bit in his mouth without swallowing. Then he propped Jack up and pressed their mouths together, gently prying Jack's lips apart and depositing the water into his mouth. **(AN: I'm sorry for being weird!) **Jack instinctively swallowed.

Once Aster was satisfied his patient had enough to drink  
he moved him to the medical room and laid him down on the bed. As he began to gather supplies he heard the shifting of sheets. 'Good', he thought, 'Jack's finally coming around.' He laid the supplies down on a metal table and began to brush back the boy's hair from his face. Jack's forehead was warm to the touch, which caused him to frown. When he dabbed the feverish spot, bright blue eyes opened slowly, glazed and red-rimmed.

"B-bunny?" Jack sniffled uncertainly. The Pooka stroked his hair and smiled softly.

"Yeah, you're a'right now Jackie,' s okay." He re-arranged the pillows and sat Jack up. "Gotta let me clean ya up, okay?" But the boy only pressed himself against the end of the bed and shook his head slowly, whimpering.

"C'mon, mate", Aster coaxed. "It'll make you feel a lot better."

"M-mmn" Jack groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Tears began to fall and he gasped for breath, shoulders shaking and body curling in on itself. He felt Bunny nuzzling his temple and, despite not wanting to succumb to the other Guardian's wishes, he leaned heavily into the touch, seeking comfort. Strong arms surrounded his and brought him to Aster's chest, where he weakly clutched at the soft fur and sobbed.

"Jackie, can you at least tell me what happened?" The Pooka said.

_"No!" _Jack gasped. Bunny moved on top of the bed and pulled the winter spirit into his lap. "I can't", the boy moaned, burying himself deeper into the warm chest.

"Why not, snowflake?" Bunny rubbed Jack's back in gentle circles, but stopped when the boy winced and switched to wrapping his arm around the skinny waist.

Jack replied, "I c-can't… He… He s-said he'd hurt you if… i-if I said a-anything." Cool tears streaked his cheeks. His breathing quickened near the point of hyperventilation and he clutched Bunny's fur harder in sheer panic.

Bunny brought Jack closer, "Shh, shh, 's okay, love! Calm down…" The sobs slowed he relaxed slightly. "That's right… shh, hush now." The two stayed together like that for a good while, Jack crying and Bunny hushing him gently, until the sobs became nothing more than small sniffles and shaky breaths.

"A'right, mate", Bunny breathed at last. "Let's getcha fixed up, 'kay?"

Aster started with the hoodie. He inched it of carefully, shushing Jack softly when he whimpered in protest, and finally got it over the head of white hair. His eyes widened at what he saw. Jack's chest and stomach was littered with slashes and bruises. The pale arms were cut up and down the wrists. What bothered Bunny the most, though, was the bluish-red circle right above the boy's collar bone. This was worse than he'd thought. Jack had been more than just tortured, he'd been _sexually abused. _The rabbit's chest ached and he brought Jack into a hug once more. He couldn't stay like that for long, though. The wounds still needed to be cleaned and dressed. So, with a sigh, Aster resumed his task.

Jack's back was worse than his front. There, he found deep whip lashes. He was cleaning those with a wet clothe when something just above the small of Jack's back caught his eye.

His breathing hitched. Something was _burned_ onto the winter spirits usually pale skin. Aster moved his paws lower and observed the mark. It didn't take a genius to know what the mark said.

'K.P.B.'; Initials for Koztmotis Pitchiner Black. A low growl resounded in Aster's chest. He pulled Jack protectively against him and buried his muzzle in snowy locks. Pitch- that _bastard_ Pitch- had branded Jack. _His _Jack. _His _mate. He pushed back tears of rage when he heard Jack let out another sob.

"I-I'm sorry", the boy whimpered, "I t-tried to… I-I _c-couldn't"_ Aster nuzzled Jack lovingly began to rock him gently.

"No, Jackie, 's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, ya hear?" Jack didn't seem to believe him, though. He just cried harder and shook his head. Aster turned the boy to face him.

"Snowflake, 's okay now", he murmured. "You did _nothing _wrong. I promise. And I'm gonna take care of ya now. You're not alone anymore."

After a while of letting the boy rest Aster slipped Jack's pants off and began to clean and dress the wounds on his lower half. Jack kept wanting to squirm away, not liking at all being touched again in such places, but Bunny was understanding and patient, letting the winter spirit take small breaks in between the cleaning and talking to him as to pull his attention away from what was going on.

Finally, the task was done. Jack's clothes were piled on the floor and he was covered with a light sheet. He was still uneasy, though, clinging to Bunny and letting tears slip down his cheeks occasionally. Bunny frowned. The boy needed to go to sleep, but he definitely wouldn't any time soon in this state. Devising a plan, he reached up to the cabinet above the bed and pulled a spoon and some fever reducer from it. The medicine would make him drowsy, and that's just what he needed. Jack swallowed the syrup obediently and cringed at the taste. Allowing his fists to unclench, he let Aster get him some water. After his drink he leaned against the Pooka's warm body, relishing in the nearly unfamiliar feeling of gentle heat. Suddenly, he felt a downy muzzle rub against the crook of his neck. Compliantly, he tilted his head to give Bunny more room. The touch moved to his cheek, where a warm, rough tongue lapped before moving to his temple. Jack sighed in content. Aster kissed the side of the now half-asleep boy's head before moving up to chin him. Soon, the boy was snoring softly in his embrace. Once Aster was sure he'd gotten his scent well on Jack, he curled around his self- proclaimed mate and drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

**Ohhhh! So fluffy! Just in case you're wondering why Jack is so cool with Bunny calling him 'love' and kissing him and stuff, he's still not all there yet. He's nearly delirious and still traumatized by what Pitch did to him. Just thought I'd let you all know that. The other Guardians are coming soon, probably in the next chapter, so don't worry. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for all the lovely reviews, my darlings! If there's anything wrong with this chapter it's because I'm half asleep and I didn't bother editing it. I'll check over it soon, though (hopefully). Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_Everything was so hot. He could barely breathe, he needed fresh air, and every breath he heaved was muggy and scorched his lungs. Burning fingers caressed his hips and moved down his legs, making the innocent boy gasp and wriggle, only to be pulled back into place. He felt hot lips suck just above his collarbone and bite down harshly. He yelped and whimpered; letting tears of shame and pain finally streak his fevered flesh. Out of the corner of his eye he was his staff, just out of reach. It had been only a couple of weeks since he'd fixed it, and apparently Pitch wasn't going to bother breaking it again. If he could just reach it… Maybe he could escape; maybe he did have some hope of getting away. He stretched out his arm desperately, but it was wrenched behind his back threateningly. His staff… If only he had his staff… _

"My staff!" Jack gasped, blue eyes snapping open. Arms shooting out, his fingers clenched the air, trying to find his shepherd's crook. He sprang up when he realized nothing was there. Bad idea. Blazing pain shot up and down his limbs. The colors of the room swam and swayed a bit, his head throbbing and his ears ringing. He collapsed to the floor and sniffled sadly. His staff was his main source of power, without it- especially in this state- he wasn't much more than _helpless_. He hated being helpless. For 300 years he had to work his hardest to _not _be helpless. The boy sighed forlornly, curling into a ball and laying his head on his knees.

Bunny was in the kitchen chopping carrots and celery when he heard the shout. He hadn't exactly understood what was said, but he knew it was Jack and he knew the boy was scared. In panic he dropped his knife, and it would've sliced his foot open had he not shot off like a bullet in the direction of the bedroom.

When the Pooka arrived he immediately strode over to Jack and put a paw on his shoulder. The winter spirit peeked up at him, hesitantly.

"Bunny…"

"No, it's the leprechaun", Aster smirked. He playfully ruffled the teen's hair; relieved to know the boy was unhurt (or, not hurt more). Jack offered a small chuckle before suddenly turning serious.

"Bunny, I _need_ my staff", he informed him. Aster's brow furrowed. He'd completely forgotten about the staff, the only thing on his mind had been Jack's safety; he'd totally neglected looking for it.

"Do ya know where it is?"

"It's… at the lake, I think. U-unless Pitch…" Jack looked worried now, and frightened. Bunny quickly took both of Jack's hands in his paws massaged them affectionately. He shushed him sweetly before brainstorming briefly. He could just go get it, but that would leave Jack all alone. However, if Jack came with him the boy could reopen a wound or collapse or run a fever… The list went on. He very well couldn't leave the staff at the lake, because if Pitch new where it was he could take it, and that would make even more trouble for Jack. In the end, Aster decided it would be alright to leave Jack alone for _just_ a few minutes while he retrieved the weapon.

"Alright Jackie, I'll go get your staff, okay?" He smiled encouragingly at the boy.

"You stay here and rest"

"NO!" Jack cried, suddenly flinging his arms around the Pooka and holding on for dear life. "P-pitch will know I told! He'll try to… t-to kill you!" It was then Bunny felt dampness on his fur and noticed Jack was crying. Sighing softly, he stroked the boy's hair and wiped away his tears.

"Aw, Jackie, you really think that old grump's fast enough for me?" He tilted Jack's chin up lightly to look him in the eyes. "I'll be right back, I promise. I'll be quick as a bunny."

Jack loosened his grip hesitantly. He glanced down at the floor in thought for a moment before lifting his head with a small smile. He trusted his Bunny.

"Okay." Something caught the boy's eye and he suddenly turned away from Aster. "Hey… Isn't that the Northern Lights…?" He felt oncoming anxiety and went back to clinging to Bunny. What if Pitch _did _know what he did? What if he was already attacking the other Guardians? 'No, no, no, no, _no_!' he thought, curling against the furry chest.

"Hey, hey, calm down", cooed Bunny. "North's probably just runnin' a little behind and needs some help. He does that sometimes. Now, stay here and try to get some sleep. I'll be back soon." Kissing the winter sprites head once more, he stood up and tapped his feet on the ground twice. Jack watched him go with a more than slightly worried face, but didn't protest.

* * *

After Jack had become a Guardian, North made it a routine to check weather patterns. He knew if jack was upset or hurt there'd be uncontrollable blizzards and heavy snow. When he was weak or resting the weather was warmer when it wasn't supposed to be. North made sure he tracked every snowstorm, observed every odd hail pattern, because cared for Jack. In fact, he was the boy as a son. So, it'd be rather easy to believe he was concerned when he didn't have time to check because of the elves and a toy-train accident setting the workshop back a few months. Eventually, though, he did get around to checking. Unfortunately, what he say sent shock and fear shooting through his veins.

The weather had been crazy with blizzards and hail storms. It'd been happening for months at random times before it just…Stopped. Completely. Even the temperature had gotten warmer, and in the middle of autumn, too! Needless to say, this was very, very bad.

That's what led Tooth, Sandy, and North to be in the globe room. Anxiety seemed to squeeze the room to a suffocating size. It'd been three whole hours since North had sent out his help signal. Right now said man was pacing back and forth quickly, muttering now and then in Russian. Tooth, between giving our orders to her minis, flittered around nervously. Even Sandy couldn't stay still, downing a rather unhealthy amount of eggnog (it probably didn't help that the drink was probably spiked). He was on his eighth cup when North finally spoke up.

"That's it. We can't wait. We are going to get Bunny and look for Jack."

When they got to the Warren, they were rather surprised to not see Bunny there. Usually he was knee deep in googies and dye, no doubt trying to out-do his own previous performances. Today it was oddly quiet. One or two eggs scuttled around, but for the most part it was empty and unproductive. The three decided to head over to the main part of Bunny's Warren where this was a little cottage he stayed in.

* * *

Jack suddenly woke to a hard rapping on the door. He gasped and shot up like a bullet. His first thought was that Pitch had found him. He was freaking out when a calm, rational thought said 'Pitch wouldn't knock, he'd go for the element of surprise and barge right in'. That settled him and figured Bunny was back and just knocking as to not scare him by just coming on in. So, he opened the door for who he thought would be Aster.

"JACK!?" The Tooth Fairy and North exclaimed in unison, and Sandy made a snowflake over his head. Startled, said boy jumped back, jostling his injuries and making him groan. The three immediately went to comfort him.

"There there, мой мальчик*" North soothed as he wrapped an arm around the boy to keep him from falling.

"Jack, what happened?!" Tooth asked.

"Did you and Bunny get in a fight? I swear-" North growled angrily, but Jack cut him off.

"No! T-that's not what happened…" He wriggled out of his elder's touch and backed up slightly, not enjoying the smothering feeling of these questions.

"Then what happened?"

"Please tell us, we need to know."

"Where is Bunny? Why'd he leave you here alone?" Tears gathering in his eyes, Jack pushed his way outside, away from the burning inquiries and rapid-moving dreamsand. Fresh air was gulped greedily by the white-haired teen. But his relief was short lived when he saw the others drawing nearer to him. His knees gave out on him and he dropped to the grassy ground and covered his ears, tears now streaming freely down his pale face. He wanted Bunny. He wanted to be safe and not hurt and not bombarded with questions. If only Aster were here…

"HEY!"

The sudden shout made the four Guardians jump, and they turned around to see a very pissed Bunny, ready to pounce on all fours with a staff lying by his side.

* * *

***My boy**

**Phew, done! Sorry to end it with a cliffhanger, but I'm exhausted. I kind of poked fun at North in this chapter, I mean, how many movies are there of some cartoon character helping Santa keep his sh*t together during Christmas (wow, I'm going on the naughty list for that one, sorry North!)? Anyway, I'm going to bed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! Super quick update!** **Thanks for the reviews everyone. They mean a whole lot to me! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"What do ya think your doin' with my mate?" Bunny ground out, his accent thick. As he spoke he circled the three Guardians as if they were his prey (well, they pretty much were at this point). Emerald eyes glinted in anger, he snarled, ready to pounce. Suddenly Jack limped over to Bunny as quickly as he could and threw his arms around the furry neck.

"Stop, Aster!" He pleaded. He stroked the rabbit's velvety ears in a calming way. "T-they were just worried." He sniffled and rubbed his still-watery eyes vigorously. "I'm okay. Really!"

Bunny softened at his mate's touch and smiled gently "Aww, darlin'", bringing the boy into a hug, he glared back up at the other Guardians. "I'll let you go this time, but stay away from my mate from now on. He's _mine."_ Jack didn't seem to object to this, only curled closer to his Bunny, still very exhausted. North cautiously approached the two.

"Bunnymund, be logical-" His reasoning was cut short when the pooka snapped at him.

"I said _leave_, Cossack!" His grip around Jack tightened and he growled dangerously. The three definitely knew not to mess with the pooka now, not when his mate was hurt. So, though reluctantly, they left, casting worried glances behind their shoulders as they walked through the swirling snow globe portal.

Once Tooth, North, and Sandy had gone Bunny went back to doting over Jack. He was just about to carry the boy back inside when he got a whiff of a coppery and dirty scent. Crinkling his nose, he sighed at the winter spirit, who now looked slightly guilty.

"Crikey, Jack. Why'd you put your clothes back on? They're rank!" He pulled off the frosted blue hoodie before smoothing the boy's soft hair.

Large, innocent, sparkling blue eyes gazed up at Aster. "'M sorry, Bunny. I didn't want them to see me naked."

Aster's heart rate accelerated as he looked at Jack; his big puppy eyes, little pink tongue licking nervously at his lip, and a light blue frost (the winter spirit's equivalent of a blush) spread about his countenance. Not to mention the fact he was now shirtless. The pooka found himself rather turned on (okay _very _turned on) but swallowed harshly and tried to hide it.

"I-t's alright. Now that they're gone you can take off those pants and go back to bed", Damn, that sounded dirty. Bunny cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down before he spoke again. "Try to get some more sleep, yeah? I'll go find you some clean clothes, mate." Though Jack wondered where his mate was going to find some clothes just lying around somewhere, he was too tired to question, so he complied and went back to bed.

Of course Bunny didn't know where to get Jack something to wear! He had fur covering his whole body; there was obviously no need for clothes. In hindsight, he probably should have prepared a room for Jack as soon as the boy had become a Guardian, just in case he needed to stay at the Warren. Speaking of, hadn't North done exactly that at his place? Now that he thought about it, yes he had. That meant he'd have an extra pair or two of clothes for him there. He could just go get them… No. That was out of the question. For one, he didn't want to leave Jack alone again. Second, North wouldn't take kindly to him just popping up in his home like that, not after what just happened. Bunny was still deep in thought when he saw an egglet pass by. That gave him an idea. Proudly, he smiled at his genius.

"Oi, you! C'mere!" The egglet quickly whirled around toddled hurriedly to its master, eager to take orders. "Get four or five of your little friends and go to North's place. Go into Jack's room and snatch a pair of clothes and P.J.s for the larrikin, ya hear? And don't let anyone see ya."

* * *

Jack slept until dinner time. When he woke, there were two pairs of clothes flung over a chair for him. He slipped into the pair of white pajamas. They were cozy, yet not too warm. The fabric was light and airy, but rather soft. He decided he liked the feel of them. He ran his fingers over the silky sleeve. It was definitely a different feel from his colonial pants and hoodie, but it was a very welcome change. He was snapped out of his musings when his stomach growled, urging him into the kitchen where the smell of fresh vegetables and spiced broth wafted. Bunny was there stirring a large pot with a wooding spoon, humming a tune that was unfamiliar to Jack. The boy sat down at the table, yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes.

"Wondering when you were gonna wake up, Sleepin' Beauty" Aster set a bowl of the steaming soup in front of him. "I bet you're hungry. Eat up, mate." Jack chewed his lip. It looked good, but hot. Shrugging, he leaned over and blew an icy breath into the broth, cooling just enough to his liking. He hungrily lifted an overflowing spoonful to his mouth.

The soup was thick and rich, and was very, very delicious. The potatoes were the best he ever tasted, earthy and soft. The carrots, which he usually didn't like, were juicy with a hint of cinnamon on them. The spices blended in a way that made Jack sigh and go for another bite.

"Mmmm", Jack smiled, and didn't talk again until his soup was scarfed down.

* * *

Pitch was getting rather bored. It'd been a few days since he'd seen his little play toy, Jack. He was beginning to miss the way the boy writhed under his touch, how he'd look up at him with his devastating eyes. And the _noises_ the boy made! The Nightmare King doubted he'd ever grow tired of hearing the boy scream and beg for mercy, or whimper in defeat. No, he couldn't stay away any longer. Grin as wide as a shark's, the Boogeyman decided he'd leave for Burgesses early in the morning.

"But first", he whispered maliciously, "a little gift for my trinket". He formed a nightmare out of his black sand.

"Find Jack and make sure he gets no sleep tonight. Can't have the darling too excited, can we?" With that, he sent the nightmare off.

* * *

**Oh no, cliffhanger! What shall our sweet little Jackie do? Well, he'll probably go crying to Bunny, the poor dear. Anyway, keep those reviews coming :). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in so long T.T. Warnings for this chapter: blood, violence, and probably language, too. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Jack was never a fan of the dark. Nothing was certain in the dark, you never knew quite what would happen, and it scared him. It'd been dark in Pitch's lair. He liked it when he was aware of his surroundings; it made him feel safer and more confident. So, when night fell on the Warren, the winter spirit was rather uneasy. However, he let Bunny send him to bed and tuck the covers snugly around him. Bunny smiled at Jack and blew out the candle, eliminating all light from the room. Jack cringed.

"G'night Jack."

"W-wait! Bunny! C-can I… sleep with you tonight?" Slipping off the mattress, he made his way to the pooka to snuggle up against him. The body curled around his own tightly and he heard Bunny chuckle.

"Yeah, Jackie, of course ya can", A paw rested on the small of his back gently as he led Jack to the bedroom. There was no actual bed in it, per say. It was more of a huge nest covered in blankets and loose fur. However, it was soft and Jack snuggled into it, eager to get sleep, despite having napped most of the day. He felt Bunny curl around him and pull him closer. Jack was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

_Another hard blow to his stomach sent Jack flying across the room. His head slammed against the brick wall as he let himself slump down, body curling in on itself. Chuckling darkly, Pitch approached, pulling a knife from its leather sheath. He ran it teasingly over the pale bare chest before slicing Jack's shoulder, making cry out in pain. _

_ "You look beautiful bathed in blood, my little Trinket." The Boogeyman breathed into his ear. Jack choked on a sob and pressed himself against the wall and away from Pitch. A futile attempt that definitely proved to be in vain, for he felt razor sharp nails slide down his chest all the way to his waist. He moaned and vomited, blood spewing out of his mouth between coughs. Pain wracked his body, making him convulse and start to foam at the mouth. When he thought things couldn't get any worse Pitch proved otherwise, threading his fingers almost lovingly through his ragged locks before gripping tightly and slamming his head down. His gasp was cut short when he got a face full of spit-up. Jack groaned, but didn't make a movement to get up. _

_ After what seemed like hours later the winter sprite was hoisted up to his feet. Though he could barely stand he obeyed, knowing he would be severely punished if he rebelled. Suddenly, scorching hot water drenched him from head to toe. He screamed. _

_ "Clean yourself up," Pitch seethed scornfully into his ear. "I'd like to have my _fun_ soon." With that he dropped the boy and left him to cry. _

* * *

A blood curling scream jolted Aster awake. Of course, he knew it was Jack and was at his side instantly. The boy was thrashing his limbs violently as sweat and tears poured down his face. A dark pink color dusted his cheeks and his chest heaved up and down.Very little words were able to be made out through his whimpers, until he started screaming.

"N-no! Pl- UHnnng! Pi- STOP!" Bunny quickly grasped Jack's shoulders and shook him just enough to not harm his wounds.

"Jack!" He said. "Wake up, love! C'mon mate!" Still, though, Jack remained trapped in his nightmare. Desperate, Bunny lifted jack up and shook his mate again, this time rougher. He hoped that Jack wouldn't start bleeding again, but right now his main focus was waking him up.

"Jackie! Wake up! _Wake UP!" _Glassy eyes shot open and Jack shot up. His form was still shaking as he tossed his head from side to side, as if trying to make sure he wasn't in his bad dream anymore. Finally, his eyes found Bunny and he slumped into his mate's awaiting arms, sobbing breathlessly.

"Shh, my love", Bunny murmured, stroking the shivering winter spirit's back. "It's okay. I'm here. I've gotcha." He cradled Jack against him whispered soothing nothings into his ear. After a few minutes of sobs and whimpers Jack was able to speak, though his still clung to Bunnymund as if afraid to let go.

"P-pitch is… He's gonna come f-for me a… again. He's g-giving me a warning." He buried his face into the crook of Bunny's neck as fresh tears flowed down his face.

Aster growled and pressed Jack against him tighter, "No, Jack. I'm not gonna let him take you away again, ya hear? You're not going anywhere." The Pooka's paws clenched into fists. He was by no means mad at Jack, not at all. All his rage was directed at Pitch; he was the one who hurt his mate. And Aster swore he'd pay dearly for it. If that ratbag was coming so be it, he'd be ready for him. Nuzzling Jack's head he moved his paw up to gently play with the white hair just above the winter spirit's neck, making him loosen up smile at the ticklish touch. Once he was calm enough Bunny laid him back down, still petting him gently.

Soon the room was full of the sound of soft snores and little sighs as Jack slept peacefully. Bunny stayed up, ears alert and eyes narrowed. One paw rested lightly (though ready) on his boomerang while the other held his mate's icy hand.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's sooo late. School's been crazy. However, I already have the next chapter all planned out so that should be up in the next few days. Sorry that this chapter isn't so good, but I hope the feels make up for that. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, followers, and favorites! Happy late Halloween and have a wonderful national novel writing month!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aw, another late update. I'm sorry, and I hate to say this, but it may take a while to get chapters out for a bit T.T. I know, I totally owe you guys! So, I'll try to make the next chapter super long and angst-filled! Thanks and love to all my darlings! Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Bull schnitzel.**

"So," Pitch sneered. "The boy has taken residence in in the Pooka's Warren?" He suddenly smiled. "Hmph. Well, more fun for me." Petting the nightmare that had just finished its report, he whistled for more of his dark companions. Nightmares and fearlings surrounded him, jumping and screeching in anticipation for their orders.

"Now, here's what we'll do," Pitch urged his army to gather near as if he was a small child in the schoolyard with a great secret to tell.

"First of all, separate Jack and his pet. Once you've done that, I'll take Jack back here. You all keep the rabbit busy until he's worn out, then escort him back to the lair. Then, you may feast on the fear of both of them!" A mighty cry poured out from the mouths of the monsters and they fled the Boogeyman's hideout, eager to capture their prey.

******LINE BREAK, BITCHES!******

Jack lay snuggled up against Bunny, making the Pooka's ears go back in a blush as the boy snuggled his head into his lap. It wasn't embarrassing to him at all, that wasn't it; it was just... It was a really… _intimate _gesture. And it was rather hard for Bunny to fight his instincts; if it hadn't been established already, Jack was a beautiful, _beautiful _boy. 

Bunny sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He couldn't ignore how soft his nest was, and Jack's soft breathing was like a soothing lullaby.

But he couldn't fall asleep. Jack needed his protection and, as they boy's mate, it was his job to make sure no harm came to him. Bunny sat up straighter and focused on the noise around him.

_Breathe… Snore… Breathe… _

_ "_Bunny…" breathed Jack, threading his fingers into the Pooka's fur.

_Sigh… Snore… Breathe… Snap!_

The sudden noise made Bunny start. Once he removed Jack from his lap he hopped to his feet and angled his boomerangs towards where he had heard the noise. He sniffed the air. Something smelled… off. A growl escaped him. With his attention ahead of him instead of behind him, he almost couldn't jump out of the way of a thread of nightmare sand wrapping around his ankle. Almost.

Aster yelled and Jack jolted awake. The nightmare sand advanced on the winter spirit and he cried out in fear and panic. All the memories of his horrid prison came flooding into his head. He scuttled backwards, shaking his head. He didn't want to go back to the pain; to the dark abyss of fear and blood. Fortunately, Bunny stepped protectively in front of him, fending off the attackers. Franticly, Jack searched for his staff. He found it lying against the wall to the left of some fearlings. He made a move to go get it, but Aster stopped him.

"Stay with me, mate." He instructed. So Jack did.

"Dammit", Pitch hissed. His plan wasn't working! No matter what he did that stupid rabbit stayed glued to Jack's side. It looked like the nightmare king would have to take matters into his own hands; by getting up close and personal with Aster. He had to distract him to tear Jack away.

Pitch slinked along the shadows, making sure he was just out of sight until he was to go in for the kill. Once he found an opening in the army of black nightmare sand he slipped through, now face to face with Aster.

"Why, hello there Bun Bun! Having a bit of a sleepless night, are we?" He smirked. Aster didn't reply, only snarled and flung himself at Pitch. However, he hit the ground and whirled around to see the nightmare king materialize behind him. He picked himself up, watching Pitch with a heated glare.

"What do you want you bloody bastard?" the Pooka spat angrily.

"Mm? Oh, nothing much", Pitch replied casually. "I just came for my little play toy… Such a sweet, innocent doll Jack is, hm? I've enjoyed breaking him."

"HOW _DARE _YOU!" Bunnymund roared. Again he charged at Pitch, claws extended and teeth bared. Suddenly, he stopped short, deterred by fearlings grasping him by the arms in a steel-like grip. He thrashed against his restraints, snapping and growling, but his efforts proved futile. Finally, he just looked up at Pitch, eyes now a smoldering, angry shade of green. The nightmare king laughed at him before turning to a nightmare and another fearling. The nightmare carried Jack's staff while the other held onto the struggling winter spirit.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Pitch grabbed Jack's chin, making the boy freeze in horror. "Did you miss me?" Very deliberately, he puffed his hot breath on Jack's neck as leaned down to look into the cerulean eyes. Jack whimpered and writhed, and Pitch chuckled at how he was already terrified. Then, he took the shepherd's crook from his nightmare's mouth and held it up for both Bunny and his mate to see.

"Don't!" Jack cried, once again wriggling in his restraints. With a shark-like grin, the nightmare king thrust the staff down over his knee, breaking it with a sharp _snap._ Jack screamed in agony. His eyes widened, now wet with salty tears.

"Jack! Lemme go Pitch, you coward! Come and fight me!" Bunny tore out of the fearlings' grip. A battle cry tore from his lips as he dove for his target, but suddenly a ball of black sand hit him, and he fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
